Kiss of Time
by starbuckjade
Summary: A tale of Grissom and Sara before they were together in Vegas. Romance, GrissomSara
1. Epiphanies

She was beautiful.

There was something about her quick wit and charming smile that he found nearly irresistible.

After class they had talked for a full hour, talk about the lecture had led to idle chitchat, until finally her hand landed on his bicep. She squeezed gently, "Come to dinner with me." And there was that enchanting smile of hers again, the one that he wasn't sure he really wanted to resist.

They shared that smile for a moment before he answered, "I can't…I have 600 tests to grade."

It's nearly the weekend, she wanted to scream. Forget about work, forget about papers and tests, just come away with me. Instead she said, "What if I help you? Then we could go for coffee afterwards?"

The look of hope in her eyes undid him, he couldn't say no to her, not again. "Deal." She graced him with a thousand watt smile.

"So where's your office?" she asked innocently, watching him pack up his things.

"Actually the college hasn't assigned one to me, every year they say they will have one ready for me by the time my first class starts but it never seems to happen. I usually end up marking papers and the like in my hotel room."

He couldn't tell whether her eyes widened in shock or delight. "Uh you don't have to grade the papers with me there, I understand if you'd rather go home instead."

She walked over to where he was standing, moving directly in front of him. "I'll make you a deal Mr. Grissom," he gulped, slightly afraid of what she would say, "I'll grade papers with you at your hotel room on the condition that you promise me here and now that you will be a perfect gentlemen."

He gave her the goofiest grin in response, bringing her hand to his mouth for a chaste kiss, "I'll be on my best behaviour Ms Sidle."

She grinned, tugging him in the direction of the parking lot.


	2. Act of Contrition

It wasn't awkward the way he thought it would be. They simply split the large pile of tests, each taking an answer key and got down to business.

He sat down on the love seat in the middle of the room, while she sat on the floor at his side, each diligently working through their own piles.

It was well past midnight when he finished his pile; he finally tore his attention away from the massive amount of papers to her. Realizing that not only had she finished before him but that she had fallen asleep with her head against his thigh.

He couldn't help staring at her, finding her even more beautiful in this moment. He caressed her cheek gently, whispering her name in her ear. She yawned, rubbing her cheek into his leg, softly sighing, "Oh Grissom…."

He couldn't stop the flare of arousal that hit him at her breathy words. God he wanted her. He felt the sting of physical attraction the moment he saw her, but that's all it was, physical. Until he heard her speak, intelligence flowing through every word. Her subtle witty sense of humour that he had glimpsed at over the past week, her breathtaking smile….he was falling for her. He was falling in love with a woman at least 10 years his junior, and one of his students to boot. God Gill, how on earth did you get yourself into this mess.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her, she looked entirely too peaceful and from the dark circles under her eyes, he was positive that she was sorely lacking in a decent night's sleep. He gently lifted her from the floor to the loveseat, cherishing the way she snuggled into his arms before he set her down.

He pulled the throw from the back of the couch, draping it over her sleeping form. He couldn't stop himself from running a finger up and down her cheek, loving the adorable way her eyelids fluttered before she drifted into a deeper level of sleep. He kissed her forehead, whispering "Goodnight angel" as he moved towards his own room.


	3. Torn

Sara was groggy as she woke up, not quite remembering where she was, until she saw him. Bare-chested with a pair of black boxers on, and an untied robe, Professor Gill Grissom was bringing her coffee.

He sat down beside her, handing her a mug. She stared at him over the rim of her coffee. Her intense observation, reminding him that he was nearly nude in front of her. He hastily tied up his robe, and she hid her smile.

She smirked, "Why do I feel like asking, was it good for you?"

He groaned, chuckling at her comment, "I do seem to be a little under dressed, don't I?"

She grinned, "I don't mind", he flushed crimson at the hunger in her eyes.

"I should get dressed and I'm sure you have a class to get to." He responded, stubbornly willing the colour out of his cheeks as he walked back towards his bed room.

"Actually I have the day off, so I'm yours as long as you want me."

This time he flushed for a different reason, the heat of her stare and words was becoming a little too much for his libido. He turned to confront her and realized she was silently laughing at his discomfort.

He gave up and retreated to the bedroom, silently answering her statement, 'How about the rest of your life, Ms Sidle….'


	4. Precipice

They ended up having breakfast at the hotel restaurant, croissants, fresh fruit and soft cheeses. She told him of her parents' bed and breakfast in Tamales Bay, how beautiful it was in the summer. And he spent the entire meal staring at her lips. Those luscious lips, god she made the simple act of eating erotic.

She smiled at him, standing, and for a moment he panicked, afraid she was leaving. She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "I'm going to use the washroom." She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Maybe you could finish your breakfast while my lips aren't a distraction." She chuckled throatily in his ear before disappearing.

He groaned, he was completely transparent, not only did she realize that he was interested in her but she had caught him staring at her. He quickly did as she suggested, cleaning off his plate before she reappeared in her seat.

"You just need to know the secret" she whispered conspiratorially.

He moved his head in closer, whispering back, "What secret is that?"

She grinned at him, "The secret of staring at your partner without getting caught."

He could feel himself pinken at that comment, but firmly pushed the reaction down. He had to admit that he loved the idea of her being his partner, in anything, even life. "Do tell."

"You have to concentrate, keep talking, even if your eyes stray to your partner's lips or the sexy cleft in their chin that you are just dying to run your tongue over."

His eyes widened, not quite believing what he had actually heard. Looking at her, she didn't look entirely sure that she had said it either.

Sara had her head down and was actually cursing herself for saying something so forward out loud. The first man she had even considered getting close to in years and she was going to scare him away before anything happened.

He took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage, "I suppose it would sound immature if I asked you up to my room to make out."

Her eyes rose to his, "Not if I say yes."


	5. Resistance

They made it back up to his room without incident, calmly holding hands on the elevator ride up.

But by the time he sat down on the loveseat her patience had run out. Without preamble she slid onto his lap, eyes on his expectantly.

"You know I thought it was a pretty comfortable couch." He mumbled.

"I think I have the best seat in the house, right here." She responded.

He groaned, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was anything but chaste, passion and excitement flowed through them both until the need for oxygen separated them. They panted against each other, "I've been waiting for that for a week."

She chuckled, "You read my mind." Her chuckle turned into a moan as his lips found her neck. He nipped at her as she ground into his erection. "Griss…."

His lips disengaged from her neck, "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Griss." She smiled, running her tongue long the cleft in his chin. He shuddered under her ministrations.

He smiled at her, "I think I like that."

She winked at him, "Is that all you like?"

He grasped her hips, sliding her off his lap and onto the loveseat beside him. The look of hurt in her eyes tugged at his heart.

He took her cheek into his palm, caressing her gently with his thumb. "Sara I could spend the next few hours making passionate love to you, ravishing you until you no longer had the voice to scream my name." Her pupils dilated, cheeks flushing at his statement. "But I don't want to rush this." He kissed her nose. "You're too special." He stood and walked to the window.

She sighed falling back on the couch, heart nearly bursting with his words. "Griss…" she gently called him, he turned around to face her.

"I've had my little fantasy for the day," her gaze swept along his chin, grinning as she saw him pinken slightly, "that'll hold me for a while."

His finger moved over his swollen lips, before he gave her a wide grin. "You Sara Sidle will be the death of me."

She stood, walking over to him, "I can think of much worse ways to go."


	6. Sacrifice

They spent the day lounging around his hotel room, drinking coffee and chatting. That was until she accidentally spilled coffee all down her front. She hissed in pain as the hot liquid quickly soaked through her layer of protective clothing.

"It's okay. The hotel has a dry cleaning service. Just go into the bedroom and grab something and I'll get your shirt to the cleaners before the stain has a chance to set in."

She moved into his bedroom, stripping down to her underwear and sticking her hand and clothes out the door to him. "There are sweat pants in the bottom drawer; they have a draw string so they should probably fit." He looked down at the clothes in his hand, "The coffee got on your jeans as well?"

She nodded before realizing that he couldn't see her through the door, "Yes." she responded simply.

"Okay, you get changed; I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes actually turned into twenty; by the time he made it back to the suite he was surprised to see his bedroom door partially open. He reasoned that she couldn't still be changing after all this time, unless she had a shower in which case there would be steam coming through from the on suite bathroom, which there wasn't. And if she was finished why was she still in the bedroom and not in the outer living space.

He entered the bedroom and got his answer. He smothered his groan at the sight before him. Sara Sidle lay stretched out on his bed, wearing his blue dress shirt, reading from his book of Shakespeare sonnets.

He just stared at her, unable to say a thing. She looked up, having been well aware of his presence since he walked into the room. "C'mere." She beckoned, patting the space of bed next to her.

And without conscious thought his legs were propelling him to her. He sat down heavily beside her, unsure of what she wanted, unsure of what he was willing to give her. She snuggled into his side, handing over the book. "Read to me." She whispered, yet another request he couldn't deny.

He read her his favourite sonnets, and she listened, a peaceful smile planted on her lips. Until he realized she had fallen asleep on him again. He chuckled down at her, this was becoming a habit. Not a bad one in his books though, if a gorgeous woman wanted to fall asleep on his arm, who was he to complain? Especially a woman with Sara's legs. He longed to run his hands up and down the length of them, revel in the passion between them.

He sighed, silently willing himself to get a handle on his treacherous thoughts. He hugged her against his side, suddenly thinking that a mid day nap wasn't a bad idea at all.


	7. Lay Down Your Burdens

This time when she woke up Sara wasn't groggy, she knew exactly where she was and who she was with. Some how though, she had moved from lying against Grissom's side to lying directly on top of him. She grinned as she felt his erection, more than happy to see her.

Her lips went to his ear, kissing the shell, running her tongue along the delicate inner ridges. She felt him moan and stiffen against her. "Sara…."

She grinned, pressing herself hard against him. "It's time Grissom."

His eyes snapped open at that, "What?"

She sat up, started moving on him, "Take me Grissom. Let's not kid ourselves; we both know how much we want this."

He groaned, thrusting against her, he couldn't deny her logic. He couldn't remember wanting anything this much.

He flipped them over, noting with satisfaction the flash of desire that crossed her face. Her hands cupped the cheeks of his ass, pulling his flesh to hers as she wantonly rubbed herself on him.

He groaned, clinging to his self control as if it were a life preserver. He moved down her body, tearing open his shirt, not caring about it in the least or the buttons that scattered around them. He was thrilled to discover that not only was she not wearing panties but she also wasn't wearing a bra. God she was a beautiful little sex kitten, just for him.

His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and stroking the softness that moulded so perfectly to his hands. She panted, locking eyes with him until he bent to take a nipple in his mouth. He watched her eyes roll back and her head hit the pillow as he sucked at her flesh. Her fingers threaded through the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling his head to her.

He sucked and nipped at her willingly, diving from one breast to the next, never quite deciding which he loved more. He finally tore himself away from her luscious breasts, taking a deep breath as he reached her core.

She smelled tangy and sweet at the same time and he couldn't wait to taste her. He gently spread her legs apart, helped by her complete willingness to grant him access. He slid her lips apart with his fingers, taking in another deep breath before swiping his tongue up the length of her slit. She gasped, crying out while he enjoyed the unique taste on his tongue. He moaned in response to her taste, softly biting her thigh to ground them both.

"God Sara, you taste like peaches drizzled with honey." He told her, voice contorted with desire.

She moaned helplessly as his lips, teeth and tongue went at her as if she were his last meal. After thoroughly revelling in her taste and smell, Grissom focused his attention on the tiny bundle of nerves, shyly trying to hide from him. He took it between his lips, sucking on it as he had her nipples, while swiping his tongue across it. She came screaming, in a voice that would forever haunt his dreams.

He climbed back up her body, holding her as she shuddered through her release. He stroked her back and cheek, unsure of what to make of the tears staining her cheeks. She sighed once she had regained her breath, "That was intense." She squeaked and they both chuckled.

She cleared her throat and tried again, "It's never been like that before, never so intense, so powerful…." She trailed off.

He took her hand in his, tracing the ridges of her knuckles, "I've never been with anyone so responsive, so passionate."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are such a bad influence."

She stuck her tongue out at him, just long enough for him to capture it in a kiss. They stayed like that, drowning in each others kisses until they were interrupted by the phone. He glared at it sternly until Sara's giggle changed his expression into a warm smile. He snatched the phone off the hook, sighing, "Grissom" into the receiver.

"Gill! Thank god I reached you. We have a serial, and he's escalating. The first night it was one victim, the next it was two. If we don't catch him by midnight it'll be four. We need you back here A.S.A.P."

He looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms, they had just started. He sighed in disappointment, not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to. "I'll get the next flight out; I'll be there as soon as I can." He answered into the phone, quickly hanging up.

He slipped out of bed before she could stop him, ignoring the thick erection between his legs as he got dressed.

"Gill?" he turned to regard her, noticing that she had curled up with the sheet wrapped tightly around her. He heard the hurt in her voice, the fear too. God this was so not how he wanted things to happen between them.

He quickly crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her. He cupped her cheek and drew her lips to his for a soft kiss. "I would love to stay here with you Sara and do all the things I promised and more. But I'm needed for a case, a bad one. I have to go."

She nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. She just had the most powerful orgasm of her life, the most intense emotional connection with this man that she had ever felt and now he was leaving? Rationally she knew that it wasn't his fault, he didn't plan this, but it didn't help the pain any.

He had finished dressing while she was alone with her thoughts. He looked at her, curled up on the bed looking so fragile and lonely. His heart broke at the sight. "Come with me." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought them through.

"Are you serious?" She asked, realizing that he needed a way out.

He sighed; it would be so much easier just to leave, without any romantic entanglements. But looking at her now, he knew deep down that there was no way he was getting on a plane without her.

"Yes, although we're stopping by your place to pick you up some clean clothes." She chuckled at that, "Don't get me wrong, you look absolutely

--"breathtaking?" she grinned.

"I was going to say irresistible, wearing my shirt. But I doubt the look would have the same affect in public."

She stood, unashamed of her nudity as she bent to select another shirt from his drawer, "You're probably right." She slipped on another dress shirt, this one a crisp white, "I'll admit though, I love wearing your shirts." She pressed her nose against the collar and took a deep breath, "They smells like you."

He groaned, feeling his erection throb, "You'll be the death of me." She only grinned in response.


End file.
